


Accidental Apparition: Can’t a Wizard Get Some Godsdamn Sleep Around Here?

by AmortentiaInMyVeins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, HEA, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleepiness, Some Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmortentiaInMyVeins/pseuds/AmortentiaInMyVeins
Summary: When Severus Snape accidentally Apparates in his sleep, he suddenly wakes to find himself in Miss Granger's bed in Gryffindor Tower. How will he escape without detection? Rated M for all the things one would suspect would happen when two people in a fanfic are trapped in a bed together. Set in Hermione's 8th year, so she's 19. Teacher/Student, Humor/Romance, HEA. This work is Complete.Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Mama Jo may be a billionaire, but my reward is the joy in my heart and the Favorites and Reviews I hope you’ll leave behind. ;)Special thanks to BrenaMarie, ChelseaDagger, Debjunk, lisianpeia, Myella, Silver Lioness, and Lord Isayah for being amazing cheerleaders, Britpickers, betas and an awesome support team. You are the best!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 45
Kudos: 603





	Accidental Apparition: Can’t a Wizard Get Some Godsdamn Sleep Around Here?

To say Severus Snape was exhausted would be an understatement. Dead on his feet was a more apt description. Severus was frequently called in by the Ministry Aurors to assist in identifying and questioning Death Eaters who had been on the run, finally caught months after the final battle. Last night had been one of those nights, and he had been summoned to assist despite the fact that it was a school night. He’d been stuck at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until just after 3 a.m., having then been required to teach Potions class all day long. He was now . . . _finally_ . . . finishing up his scheduled rounds and blissfully headed to the solitary confines of his bedchamber. Three hours of sleep was _not_ enough. 

Freeing himself of the dark, billowing cloak and tightly buttoned-up frock-coat, Severus quickly showered and spelled his teeth clean. He replaced the intimidating and constricting garments with an old black cotton t-shirt and soft, dark grey flannel sleep pants. Placing his wand on the nightstand, he pulled back the blanket and crawled into his bed. 

Having charmed his bedding to stay warm in the cold confines of his dungeon rooms, Severus took a deep breath, exhaling with relief as his tired muscles relaxed into the warm bed for the night. He prayed to whatever Gods were listening that his Slytherins wouldn’t start any trouble tonight. Friday nights before Hogsmeade weekends were typically trouble-free, as students were wary of losing their weekend pass. Most troublemaking, if any, usually stayed within the walls of the Slytherin dormitory. His snakes had a talent for not getting caught, and if they were caught, bribing or threatening their fellow students into keeping their mouths shut was common practice. Thank the Gods. He had no desire to deal with drama tonight. 

Severus was doing his best to relax and let sleep take him, but of course his mind wouldn’t stop running through the events of the day. His last class had been Double Potions with his seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Well...technically seventh _and_ eighth-years, as a handful of students who missed the previous year of tuition had returned to complete their schooling and take their N.E.W.T.s. 

When Hermione Granger had first set foot in his classroom, he had been annoyed, irritated, and generally put out that the insufferable know-it-all was back to terrorize him with her incessantly waving hand. How was he supposed to teach his students to think for themselves when she was shouting out the answers for all to hear without giving her classmates an opportunity to figure it out on their own? Or, assisting her neighbors by correcting their potions for them without explaining what she was doing or why? He could name several students who had been disserviced by her “tutelage,” and he was glad she was now keeping her brilliance to herself. 

He was surprised, then, to find her to be much more subdued and contemplative in his classes this year, and not irritating in the least. He didn’t know if the change was a result of the war, or if she had simply matured out of the constant need to show off her skills and knowledge to her peers. She was now nineteen, after all. But, with the majority of her closest friends either graduated or given a pass to move on to the career paths of their choice (a decision he found highly irresponsible on the part of the Ministry) she was left without her usual cohorts surrounding her.

The only other explanation that he could imagine for her abrupt change in behaviour was the one that caused him the most anxiety. Hermione Granger had seen him at his weakest and most vulnerable state. She had watched helplessly from the shadows as he had been attacked by Voldemort’s snake in the boathouse, and, thinking him dead, had left him there so she could continue fighting the battle. It was only she who had bothered to return to find him not actually dead, but paralysed and bleeding out. Of all the people in the world who could have found him in this utterly helpless state, his life draining away into the wooden planks of the boathouse floor, it just had to be Granger who had pulled life-saving potions from her little beaded bag replenishing his blood, counteracting the poison, and sealing his wounds. Was seeing him as a helpless mess lying in a stew of his own blood and piss what had changed her behaviour in his presence and his classroom? 

It wasn’t enough that he suffered regular, vivid dreams about his unlikely heroine rescuing him, he also had to see her daily, either in class or the Great Hall during meals. She was beautiful, thoughtful, intelligent, and despite his reluctance to admit it...his saviour. She was also a contributing factor to his lack of sleep on two counts. He was either woken almost nightly by realistic dreams of Hermione saving him, or he lay awake thinking about how utterly attracted he was to her, despite his best efforts not to be.

Walking past her workstation in Potions class that day as she’d worked, Severus had found himself glancing down at the back of her neck, entranced by the soft brown tendrils that had broken free from her bun and lay gently against her perfect, sun-kissed skin. She radiated the warm, light scent of her natural pheromones merged with vanilla and a hint of peach that comprised what he suspected was the scent of her shampoo. She’d smelled positively edible. He felt like an utter lech lusting after a girl half his age who also happened to be his student. He’d tried to deny his attraction, but her constant presence in his life made forgetting her impossible.

Doing his best to put her out of his mind, Severus closed his eyes, controlled his breath, and finally drifted off to sleep. 

\- - - - - - -

_“Wake up, Professor! Please, wake up!” she cried frantically, her face streaked with dirt and tears as she held his head in her lap while pouring potions into his mouth and over the ragged skin of his blood-soaked throat._

_Coughing and sputtering back to life in her arms, she pushed back and stroked Severus’ hair, shushing and soothing him as he struggled for breath._

_“I feel numb,” he rasped after regaining consciousness and getting his bearings. He wasn’t quite sure if he was dead and she was an angel, or if he had survived and it was just Hermione Granger._

_“That is to be expected, sir. I gave you a rather large dose of pain potion. The infirmary is full of people, so I’m afraid I have nowhere to treat you and nobody to help move you. I’d levitate you myself, but I’m scared that I’d drop you. I’m just too magically exhausted from the battle.”_

Severus roused ever-so slightly from the recurring dream. But, rather than wake up fully and end it as he usually did, he consciously chose to guide it in another direction. Lucid dreaming seemed to him a safe place to explore his inappropriate attraction to the girl. The very idea of having someone like Granger in real life was preposterous, but a man could dream. In this case, quite literally.

_“Miss Granger, I still retain the ability to Apparate into the castle. I realize waiting for help in the cold of the boathouse is not ideal. Will you allow me to take us somewhere we can both rest comfortably?”_

_“Oh, I didn’t even think of that! But sir, I’m hesitant to let you go anywhere too public. Almost everyone still thinks you’re a true Death Eater. If we Apparate anywhere, I insist that we go someplace private for your safety.” She stopped to think for a moment. “What about my bed in Gryffindor Tower? Would you mind terribly if I cared for you there?”_

_A reasonable and enticing option. He certainly couldn’t take them to the Headmaster’s bedchamber. Minerva will have taken it over by now. Focusing hard, Severus recalled the bed assignments that had crossed his desk as Headmaster, with her empty bed in the Gryffindor dormitory left vacant, and focused on Apparating the two of them directly there. Destination, check._

_Looking up into her soft brown eyes, he cupped her cheek. She grasped his forearm, her eyes flitting over his face. Gods, yes, her bed sounded perfect. Determination, check._

_Closing his eyes, Severus held tight to dream Hermione, focused his magic hard, and pushed forward to transport them both to her four-poster bed. Deliberation, check._

_With a soft pop they Apparated directly into her bed. It was cozy and warm, and in the small bed Hermione’s inviting body pressing up against his felt amazing. Pulling her close, he whispered into her ear, “I have a confession to make.” He nuzzled her neck, and in a silken, erotic note he hummed, “You enchant me.”_

_Trailing kisses down from her ear, inhaling her scent, she shuddered and sighed, arching her neck to allow him access and running her hands up his chest . . ._

_But then he suddenly heard her gasp, tense, and let out a squeak, pushing him away forcefully with both hands._

This was not what he’d had in mind as he’d guided the dream. He must be falling back to sleep and his subconscious was taking over.

_“Please, I need you. You’re so lovely,” he said reaching out to her before feeling her hand cover his mouth and a sharp pinch attack the side of his abdomen._

Jerking awake, Severus’ eyes opened and he flew back fast, slamming against the corner post at the foot of Hermione’s four-poster bed. 

I’m in Hermione’s bed. _OH, FUCK! I’M IN HERMIONE’S BED._

He moved to speak, but Hermione shushed him, quickly placing an index finger to her lips and holding the other hand out to stop him before he had the chance. Raising to her knees and leaning over his legs to peek out the closed bed curtains, her duvet fell from her body revealing a tight camisole and small sleep shorts. Hermione glanced back at her professor wide-eyed and panicked.

“My dormmates are still awake,” she whispered frantically. “I put a silencing charm on my bed so I didn’t have to listen to them or their music, but they can still hear us. Hold on!” Shoving her hand under her pillow, she grabbed her wand. With a couple quick swishes she cast a spell to silence the creaking of the bed as they moved, as well as a Muffliato so their conversation could not be heard. 

“Now, what the hell are you doing in my bed, Professor? And, how did you get past Parvati and Ginny without them seeing you?!” she asked, reaching for her sheet and pulling it up to her chest to cover herself. 

“Miss Granger, _I was asleep.”_ he growled derisively with a scowl, still speaking quietly despite her silencing charm. “I was dreaming and must have Apparated here. I assure you, I would never knowingly Apparate anywhere within the castle without extreme need, and certainly not into _your_ dormitory room!” 

“What do you mean you’d _‘never knowingly Apparate?’_ I thought only the Head of School could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts, and the last time I checked _you_ were no longer the Headmaster!” she spat back.

“First of all, I still retain the ability to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts. For some reason despite the change in leadership the school itself never fully withdrew all of the powers it bestowed upon me during my time as Headmaster. Apparition being one of them. Secondly, I’d watch your tone if I were you, Miss Granger,” he flashed darkly. “You are still speaking to a Professor of this school, and I will not tolerate insubordination.”

Staring at her professor with her mouth in an O of disbelief, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “Professor, I hardly think you have the right to be threatening _me_. You Apparated into _my_ bed and you’re going to accuse _me_ of insubordination for demanding to know why and how? I have every right to be upset! Now, if you’d _kindly leave_ the way you came before my roommates find out I’m hosting a sleepover with Professor Snape, I’d appreciate it.”

He involuntary reached for his wand when his state of undress became apparent. Wearing his pajamas and no wand sheath, it occurred to him that his wand was still sitting at his bedside table in the dungeons. 

“I...don’t seem to have my wand,” he said, panic starting to set in. 

“What do you mean you don’t have your wand?”

“What do you think it means, Miss Granger? It means _I don’t have my wand_. I must have Apparated wandlessly in my sleep.”

“What? That can’t be right. Wandless Apparition is unheard of,” she said, still upset, but also slightly impressed.

“I realize that, Miss Granger,” he sneered. “I’ve never even attempted it before. It requires a vast amount of focus, and without one’s wand it is typically unsuccessful.”

“Well, you did it once. _Do it again!”_ she demanded, alarm setting in at the realization that he had no way out. 

He _had_ done it once. Granted, he had been asleep at the time, but he still had done it. Closing his eyes, he focused on his bedchamber, determined to escape the current hell he was in, and pushing forward with the familiar sensations of deliberation that accompanied Apparition...nothing happened. He tried again with similar results. 

“It isn’t working,” he growled, exasperated. 

“Well, what if I summon your wand?”

“Do you _honestly_ think I don’t have my rooms warded against such a thing? Disgruntled students would be summoning my wand as a practical joke every day. It’s not possible with the wards I’ve put in place.”

“Well, what if I just go down to your rooms and collect it for you?”

“Impossible. The wards wouldn’t permit you to enter unless I altered them,” he grumbled, looking at her as though she were an idiot.

“Well, I’m sorry you don’t like any of my harebrained propositions. I don’t suppose you have any brilliant ideas?” she asked, clearly annoyed at his dismissal of the solutions she’d offered.

“What if I tried using _your_ wand?” he suggested. 

_“Excuse me?!”_

“It’s not ideal, but it doesn’t have to work perfectly.”

“Are you insane? You’ll splinch yourself!” she said, clutching her wand possessively.

“Not necessarily. Some wands work better than others in association with a stranger's magic. Perhaps if I could just...hold it? I could sense the compatibility?”

She held his gaze for several seconds, taking a deep breath and blinking rapidly before replying calmly. “Professor, if you were trying to perform a basic charm, or even something complex on an inanimate object I’d have no objections to having you use my wand. As much as I want to help you out of the situation you’ve found yourself in, I can’t let you run the risk of seriously splinching yourself. _I care about you too much to allow it._ This wand is mine . . . and the answer is no.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard anyone say they cared about him. Had anyone ever uttered those words to him? He stared at her in the dim light filtering through the fabric of her burgundy bed curtains and nodded his acquiescence. A wand was sacred, and if she didn’t want to lend hers then that was the end of the debate. 

“Very well, Miss Granger,” he said quietly. He sat thinking for a moment. “What if _you_ tried side-along Apparating with me?” he inquired, one eyebrow cocked.

“I can’t Apparate within Hogwarts.”

“No, but I can. Perhaps if we Apparate together my authority will extend to you? I don’t know whether it will work, but it’s worth a try,” he said, his voice gentling. 

Hermione’s eyebrows were pinched together in worry as she sat thinking for a moment. “That could work. I don’t know the exact location of your quarters, though,” she said, looking up at him for instruction. 

“My chambers are attached to my office. If you can get us there, that’s all I’d need. The office is locked at this hour, so nobody will see us Apparate in, and the wards on my personal quarters that keep students from entering do not extend to the office.”

“Okay,” she replied timidly. “Though I feel it my duty to warn you that I have . . . splinched someone . . . in the past. I was panicked, and I don’t foresee it happening again. But I find I’m more comfortable side-along Apparating when I’m . . . umm . . . h-holding on to the other person rather tightly.” 

Trepidation colored her face, and her breathing was coming a bit more unevenly. 

“That’s to be understood. If it calms your nerves, I’m . . . amenable if you are.” 

Looking up at him she nodded, but he could see apprehension in her expression and body language. Was she nervous about touching him because she was embarrassed that she _had_ to in order to perform the spell? Most people could side-along simply holding hands or an elbow. Perhaps she found the idea of being physically close to him off-putting? Or was it just odd to be in such close physical contact with her teacher? He didn’t know, but at this point did it matter? He needed to get the hell out of here, and if holding Hermione Granger was the ticket out then he had no reservations whatsoever. 

Crawling to the center of the bed, Severus raised up onto his knees. “Very well, then. Shall we?” he asked, reaching out a hand to her. 

Pulling her up, Hermione shakily scooted closer to him on her knees, clutching her wand. “Are you ready?” she asked with a slight quaver in her voice.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “Whatever you need to do.”

Reaching out, she wrapped both arms around his torso, pulling his body in tightly to hers and placing her head against his chest. He stood stiff for a moment as butterflies leapt into his stomach and his cock twitched to life. He moved his hips back from her slightly before enveloping her in his arms. She was soft and warm, and her wild hair tickled the exposed skin of his neck. Despite the wrongness he knew he _should_ be feeling about the situation, she felt so good in his arms, as though she had always belonged there. He steadied his breathing and closed his eyes, focusing on controlling his body’s natural reaction as he inhaled her scent. Could she hear his heart thumping wildly through his chest? How could she not?

Wrapped up in each other, he remained still and silent so that she could concentrate. After a minute or two, she loosened her grip and looked up at him. 

“It’s not working,” she said before sliding off of him and plunking down on her backside in defeat.

“I admit, it was a long shot,” he replied, lowering himself onto her bed and pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her.

“So, when did it happen?” he asked. 

“When did what happen?” she replied, confused.

“When did you splinch someone? I hadn’t heard anything about it, so I assume it was during the war when you were in hiding?”

“Oh . . . yes.” She paused for a moment, concentrating on the memory. “We’d actually Apparated twice in quick succession, Harry, Ron, and I. We were escaping Death Eaters after we’d taken the locket at the Ministry. We were being chased. One of our pursuers grabbed hold during the first jump, so I had to think quickly to get away from him. I Apparated us a second time, without the tag-along, to the first safe location I could think of.”

“And one of your companions was splinched during your escape?”

“Yes, “ she breathed.

He stared at her from across the bed, her guilt rather apparent. “Miss Granger, you Apparated three people in addition to yourself, then immediately afterward (and with your body teeming with adrenaline, I might add) Apparated yourself and two others safely away at a moment’s notice. You’re concerned because you happened to splinch _one_ of them? Gods, girl, I’m amazed that’s all that happened. I assume that there was no loss of life or limb? Unless one of your two friends is hiding a missing body part that isn’t as apparent when clothed?”

“No,” she said, nervously laughing at his crude joke. “No, it was Ron. It was his shoulder. The skin and some muscle. I know it could have been worse, but it scared me. I still get nervous side-along Apparating unless I have a good hold on my passenger.”

“That’s perfectly justifiable,” he said. “How is Mr. Weasley these days? He couldn’t have been too severely injured; I understand he’s doing Auror training with Mr. Potter?”

“He’s fine, I guess,” she shrugged. “I haven’t really spoken to him since last summer.”

“No? If one were to believe what one reads in the Prophet, I would have thought you two were an item. Is that not the case?”

Her guilt melting away in lieu of mild irritation, Hermione scoffed and said, “Ronald Weasley is a puerile idiot. I imagine the only reason I ever really fancied him was close proximity and a scarcity of good alternative options.”

Delighted by her candor, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow to indicate his interest in hearing more, an unspoken ‘Obviously’ painting his expression. She sighed.

“Professor, you saw the boys my age. Did you expect I would go for someone like Seamus Finnegan? Neville? _A Weasley twin?_ ” Hermione pulled a face. “Or perhaps venture outside of my House and date someone like Crabbe or Goyle? No, thank you. I suppose Harry could have been an option if he weren’t so hung up on Ginny. Even still . . . no. He’s so obtuse the seemingly obvious things that go right over Harry’s head could fill a book. No, I suppose Ron was just . . . close. And convenient. And, he was nice to me when he wasn’t being a complete prat. We were officially together for all of five seconds before he realized that with fame also came an Army of willing and able slags. I wasn’t interested in turning myself into Molly Weasley for him like he wanted, so when he cheated on me it was pretty easy to cut him loose.”

“That idiot boy cheated on _you?”_

She nodded her head. “To be honest, I’m glad he did it early on and didn’t wait until after I was back in school. Can you imagine waiting a year for _him?_ Ugh. The slags can have him.”

“You’re being rather mature about this. Most witches I know would have hexed his balls off.” Hermione’s tinkling laugh and bright smile brought a wry smirk to his face. 

“Believe me, the thought crossed my mind. But then I really thought about the qualities I craved in a partner, and it occurred to me that he didn’t possess them. At least not in great enough quantities. Loyalty, intelligence, independence, and a sense of propriety would be nice, for a start. And maybe letting me _read a godsdamn book_ in my free time without shaming me or making me feel bad for not constantly mooning over him. Someone a little less selfish in the sack wouldn’t hurt, either,” she added, cheeks pinking when she remembered to whom she was speaking. “Sorry.”

Severus waved a hand as though to dismiss it. She continued. 

“Why cry over some guy who was never really what I was looking for in the first place? I’d much rather be with someone more like you, if I’m being honest,” she said without thinking, immediately looking down at her lap, color blooming over her face and chest.

Looking back up mortified, she rushed an apology. “I-I’m sorry, Professor! That was an incredibly inappropriate thing to say. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable. I-I didn’t -”

“It’s quite alright, Miss Granger. It’s forgotten.” 

But, it wasn’t forgotten, nor did he think it ever would be. They looked at each other in the dark of their warm, cave-like prison. A prison he desperately wanted to leave and simultaneously prayed he’d have an excuse to stay locked away in forever. 

Clearing his throat to break the silence, he turned and surreptitiously peeked out of her bed curtains to see that two _more_ girls had entered the room in addition to Weasley and Patil. They were giggling and passing a bottle around, oblivious to his presence. 

“Merlin’s balls, will they _ever_ go to sleep?” he asked. “What time is it, anyway?”

Smirking at his colorful language, she cast a Tempus charm that showed it to be just after midnight.

“They do this all the time. We have an understanding. I cast a silencing charm so I don’t have to hear them at it all night, and then they cast one so they don’t have to hear me in the morning.” She shrugged. “It’s kept the peace so far.”

“Well, you’re a saint, Granger. And, I’m bloody exhausted.”

“It might be another few hours. Tomorrow is Saturday, so they usually sleep in.”

Severus growled in frustration. _They_ may be able to lounge away their Saturday, but he was stuck supervising the Hogsmeade trip the next day.

“If you’d like . . . you can just sleep here. For a few hours. Then, I can sneak you out after they’ve gone to bed.”

He sighed. “As horrifyingly inappropriate as that sounds, the offer does have merit.”

“Here,” she said, scooting to one side and pulling back the blanket. “You can sleep here. I shared a tent with two boys for months. It’s really not a big deal. I’ll sleep with my back to you.” 

He was hesitant to accept, but his drooping eyelids and raging libido were screaming YES!

“Very well,” he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he was trapped, and this was his best hope of getting any rest. 

Crawling onto the spot she had indicated, he pulled the blanket over himself and scooted to the very edge of the bed with his back to her. 

“Thank you, Miss Granger. For being so hospitable.”

“Of course, Professor. Good night.”

Closing his eyes, Severus willed his threatening erection and his hands to stay put as he drifted off to sleep with his face buried in the heavenly scent of her pillow. 

\- - - - - - -

Waking lightly, Severus lay on his back in the dark vaguely aware of a warm body pressed up against the length of his side. Quietly mumbling incoherently and whimpering sweetly while nuzzling into him, it became apparent that Hermione was asleep and dreaming. Severus panicked, unsure what he should do. Did he gently push her off and pray he didn’t jostle her awake? He didn’t want to risk having her think he was groping her in her sleep. Should he just lay still until her dream ended and hope she’d eventually just roll back to her side of the bed? 

Feeling her legs entwined with his and her foot pushing up under his trouser leg felt incredibly intimate. Both of their tops had ridden up slightly, and their torsos were touching, her hand clutching the cotton of his shirt as she breathed hotly into his shoulder.

He was just about to try and nudge her off of him when he heard her mumble something he was sure was his name. 

“Sev-russ…Sev...Profess...please,” she whimpered incoherently.

His cock, which up until now had stood at half-mast, suddenly and involuntarily surged to full attention. The witch of his dreams was writhing against him and moaning his name in her sleep, for fuck’s sake. What would anyone expect?!

Reaching for her face, he petted her cheek and softly called her name. “Miss Granger…Miss Granger, wake up.”

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at him. They sleepily stared at each other for a few moments, each of them orienting themselves, but not moving their bodies away from each other. 

Holding his breath, Severus traced his thumb along her jaw and bottom lip just as she ran her tongue out to wet her lips. They both gasped lightly as her tongue accidentally brushed across his thumb, neither of them pulling away. Seconds of tense anticipation passed. 

“Fuck it,” he exclaimed before pulling her body tightly to his and crashing his lips against hers. 

Opening her mouth to him, she inhaled deeply, carding her fingers into his hair and pushing herself against his body while submitting to his ardent kisses. 

“Yesss,” she said as he moved down to her throat, frantically kissing and licking her clavicle while running his hand over her thighs and arse. Grabbing her leg, he pulled her knee up towards him, and she moved to settle herself over his hips. 

Severus ran his hands along her ribs, pushing her camisole up over her breasts with no resistance. Raising her arms, she removed it altogether before he cupped her breasts, enveloping a nipple with his mouth.

Hermione sighed, fisting her hands in his hair and grinding herself into his stomach as he fervently laved her quickly hardening nipples, sucking one while rolling the other expertly between fingers and thumb. 

_“Gods, that feels good,”_ she whispered, reaching down to tug at his t-shirt. “Take off your clothes. I want to feel you.” 

Releasing her nipple with a loud POP, he reached behind his shoulder with one hand and yanked his t-shirt up and over his head in a single pull, tossing it to the side. Hermione moved down his body, positioned herself between his legs and frantically pulled off his pajama trousers and pants. Bending his knees up, he yanked them off the rest of the way as Hermione removed her sleep shorts, tossing them to the foot of the bed. 

As she sat naked on her knees before him, Severus could see her supple breasts heaving with every breath, her nipples dark pink and still erect, glistening from his ministrations. Her skin glowed warmly in the dim light, her feminine curves begging to be touched. Severus moved to sit up, reaching for her, but Hermione placed a small hand on his chest, pushing him slowly back down again. She took in his lean, lightly scarred torso, and with the hand that had pushed him down, she traced the light smattering of dark chest hair down his body, following the line to where his thick erection stood aching for her touch. 

Gently grasping his hard length, Hermione leaned down, her breath ghosting hot and humid over him. Slowly opening her mouth, he held his breath and watched as her tongue descended onto the base of his cock. She licked him slowly, all the way up to his throbbing head, before engulfing his entire shaft into her hot mouth. 

Crying out in rapture at the sensation of Hermione Granger sucking his, until very recently, severely neglected cock, Severus reached down to touch her chestnut curls, grabbing a fistful of her soft hair. He gently guided her as she bobbed up and down, sensually rolling her tongue and sighing sweetly as she sucked him. Swirling her tongue around his frenulum with each upstroke, she pushed herself down upon him until he was buried deep in her throat before pulling up again for another pass. He couldn’t help but stare down at her in awe and disbelief that this lovely creature would favor him with what was, undoubtedly, the best blow job of his entire life. 

Reaching down, she gently massaged his testicles, rolling and teasing with her fingers in time as she sucked him. 

“Hermione . . . _Hermione, stop!”_ he rasped out to her.

Pausing, she quickly slid her mouth up and off the length of him with a questioning look. “Did I hurt you?” she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

“Merlin, no. Quite the opposite. I was going to . . . I didn’t want to . . . in your mouth.” 

Realization dawning, she smirked and lowered herself back down onto him, sliding his saliva-sopped cock between her plump, wet lips, over her squirming tongue, and back down her throat. Resuming her previous rhythm, too soon Severus once again found himself about to explode. 

“Hermione... _I’m going to come,”_ he grunted. 

Looking up at him with her big, chocolate eyes, she sucked and swirled harder as though giving him permission, goading him on. His hips pumped involuntarily and he groaned in pleasure as he shot off into her mouth, feeling her jaw move and her throat contract as she swallowed pulse after pulse of his release. 

Collapsing back onto her pillows, Severus breathed hard as the pulsing of his cock receded. Hermione gently, slowly licked him clean before crawling up his body. Her breasts pressed into his chest as she lay atop him and looked up at his face rather pleased with herself. 

“Gods, girl, that was . . .” He didn’t have words. He’d only ever had a handful of brief lovers, and none of them gave so willingly and skillfully as she just had. She was exceptional, and not just because of the incredible blow job she’d just bestowed upon him. He cared for her, and miraculously Hermione had told him that she cared about him. Admittedly, she’d only confessed to caring enough that she wouldn’t want to see him splinched, but her enthusiastic reaction to his advances indicated her affections ran deeper than that. How deep it went he wasn’t sure, but the actions she had taken making sure he was pleasured to the fullest demonstrated that care. Despite their age gap, despite the fact that he was her teacher, he knew that she was singularly special. He resolved that he would do whatever he needed to do to reciprocate her affections and endear himself to her. 

“Your turn,” he said, pushing her over onto her back and kissing her deeply. He could taste the residual flavor of himself on her tongue, but didn’t care a jot. All he cared about was making sure Hermione Granger felt cherished.

Trailing one hand from her neck down to her breast, she whimpered as he ghosted his fingers back and forth over her nipples.

“Do you like that?” he purred into her mouth, a barely audible whisper. 

“Yes,” she hissed.

“What else do you like?” 

“I think anything you do to me at this point will be what I like. _Sweet Nimue, this is sooo hot._ Feel free to Apparate into my bed any time,” she breathed, pressing her swollen lips to his again, and plunging her tongue into his mouth. 

“My gods, you are such a beautiful, wanton thing. Let me taste you?”

She nodded.

With a final small buss of her lips, Severus pulled away from her mouth. He moved down her body to crouch between her legs, pushing her body up the bed, and spreading her legs open to him at the knees. She squealed in surprise at the sudden invasion when he plunged his tongue onto her channel, dipping in to taste her nectar before moving up her pussy to lap and suck at her inner labia and clitoris. The brown curls surrounding her pink cleft were baby soft and trimmed. Massaging her soft thighs to soothe her, Severus moved both his hands around her arse and up her sides to return to her supple breasts, caressing and teasing both of her sensitive nipples simultaneously.

He had learned in his youth during Quidditch locker room banter that writing out the alphabet with one’s tongue on _just the right spot_ was a sure way to bring a woman to climax. Severus willed her to understand his cunnilingual poetry, alternating between gently sucking on her nub and writing love letters directly to her clit. 

I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U _suck suck suck suck suck_

Y-O-U-A-R-E-A-G-O-D-D-E-S-S _suck suck suck suck suck_

_C-A-N-I-L-I-V-E-B-E-T-W-E-E-N-Y-O-U-R-T-H-I-G-H-S-? suck suck suck suck suck_

_P-L-E-A-S-E-D-O-N-T-H-A-T-E-M-E-T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W suck suck suck suck suck_

Feeling one of her hands entwine in his hair to hold him in place and another encouraging his hands at her breasts, she moaned and occasionally twitched under his care. He could tell she was close. 

C-O-M-E-F-O-R-M-E _suck suck suck suck suck_

C-O-M-E-F-O-R-M-E _suck suck suck suck suck_

C-O-M-E-F-O-R-M-E-! _suck suck suck suck suck_

“Oh . . . Don’t stop . . . _Don’t stop . . . ohgods ohgods OHGODS!”_ Clenching her thighs on either side of his face, he lightened his touch as she climaxed, mewling and crying out. Her grip on his hair tightened, and her entire body shuddered at her release. 

Feeling her wetness pooling at his chin, he dipped down to drink from her bubbling spring, his nose gently rubbing at her sensitive nub. 

Sighing and breathing hard as she came down, Hermione petted his hair as he gently lapped at her. Placing a last goodbye kiss to her clit, he wiped his chin with his palm and crawled back up to face her. 

“Nobody’s ever done that to me before.” she confessed.

_That fucking selfish amateur._

“Well, all’s the pity for them. They don’t know what they’ve missed. _You taste like a pot of peaches, Miss Granger.”_

Blushing at his filthy compliment, she asked, “So . . . you’ll do it again?”

“Now?” he joked, moving back down her body. “Well, I guess I could be persuaded.”

“No, you prat!” she laughed, grabbing at him and pulling him back up. “Not right now. I did rather like it, though,” she confessed, biting her lip and lowering her eyes shyly. 

Lifting her face back to his with a finger under her chin, Severus looked into her eyes before gently mumbling, “Any time you want.”

His lips brushed gently against hers, soft as a whisper. He slid his hand up the side of her face, fingers tangling in her soft curls as the kiss slowly deepened. 

Moving her arms up around his neck, Hermione adjusted her body so that she was directly beneath him, pulling him down on top of her. 

“I want you inside of me,” she breathed into his mouth. 

“I want to _be_ inside of you,” he replied, kissing her again and pausing every couple of words between kisses. “Do you have...” _Kiss_ “...Contraception?...” _Kiss_

“Yes...” _Kiss_ “...I’m on The Potion,” she replied, kissing him again and continuing their game of ‘Snogging Conversation.’

“From the infirmary?...” _Kiss_

“Yes...” _Kiss, kiss_

“Good,” he said. _Kiss_ “...I brewed it myself...” _Kiss_ “...so we know...” _Kiss_ “...it will be effective...” _Kiss_ “...Are you comfortable?...” _Kiss_ “...Is this position all right?...” _Kiss “...I’m not hurting you, am I?...” Kiss_

“Yes, this is fine...” _Kiss_ “...I love…” _Kiss_ “...the feeling of your weight on me...” _Kiss_

“Good...” _Kiss_

“Professor?...” _Kiss_

“Call me Severus...” _Kiss_

“Okay . . . Severus?...” _Kiss_

“Yes?...” _Kiss_

“Will you shut up and fuck me already?” 

He smirked and moved to make a snarky reply, but she was too fast and latched her mouth to his. Wrapping her legs around his body, she pulled his torso in closer to hers. Obeying her blatant hints and outright request to be fucked by him, Severus angled his hips, reached down to position the head of his cock at her entrance, and slowly . . . pushed . . . in. 

_Heaven! Rapture! Sweet, sublime ecstasy-on-a-stick!_ Still sopping wet from her last orgasm, Hermione’s cunt was a slippery nirvana. Groaning his pleasure, he pumped in and out of her, slowly at first so her body could adjust to his size. Judging by how tightly his dick was being squeezed he would have guessed she was in a stinging fit of agony. But, judging by her facial expression and the mewling sounds she was making, Hemione was enjoying the sensation as much as he was. 

Reassured that she was ready for more, he pushed up off of his elbows and shifted his weight onto his knees, never removing his cock from her tight channel. He pulled her hips in tight against him and draped her legs over the crooks of his elbows, grasping the tops of her creamy thighs before resuming his relentless pounding into her. Thank the gods he had already come earlier, because her pussy felt so godsdamned good he would have shot off like a teenager otherwise. Her hair fanned out above her head and Hermione moaned and panted as her pretty tits bounced with every slap of his hips against her arse and thighs. She looked like a pornographic angel. 

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, his hands being otherwise occupied holding her legs up. 

Sucking on the middle finger of her right hand to wet it, Hermione reached down, circling her clit as he continued pounding into her. 

_“I’m so close again!”_ she whined. _“Please . . . please, Severus . . . I’m so, so close!”_

Releasing her legs, he leaned forward and took hold of both of her breasts, latching onto one, then the other, sucking and fucking her hard until she fell apart in his hands with his name on her lips. With a pinched brow and open mouth, Hermione clung to his neck as she came, constricting his cock over and over with every wave of her release. 

Surrendering Hermione’s breast in exchange for her open mouth, Severus clamped his own lips over hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her torso, and it only took a few more hard pumps of his hips before he was exploding into her body with his own blessed orgasm. Breathing erratically into the open cavity of her mouth, he gradually slowed his pistoning to a stop and pressed his forehead to hers. They lay breathing and staring at one another as they descended from their orgasmic high.

Pulling carefully out, he rolled to his back and they both lay side-by-side, looking up at the canopy of the small four-poster bed. 

She turned her head towards him. 

“Severus?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he replied, turning his head to face hers.

“In class today while we were brewing Draught of Peace, you said it was a more efficient use of our time to use Reducto to powder our porcupine quills instead of crushing them with a mortar and pestle. But, wouldn’t the use of magic on the ingredients and the individual magical signatures of the caster affect the ingredient and potion on a molecular level?”

Severus barked out deep rumble of laughter, causing Hermione to startle slightly. His baritone chuckle and accompanying smile was a sound she’d never heard and a sight she’d never seen before.

“Is this your idea of pillow talk?” he finally asked.

“It just popped into my head, and it was bothering me all day!” she defended herself.

“Well, why didn’t you just ask in class?”

Pausing, she replied, “I didn’t want to stop the flow of your class for a silly question. I love watching you teach. You’re so in your element. I had always read ahead, so I never really stopped to _watch_ you or pay close attention before . . . I think after you almost died and we all realized what you had been doing for The Order all along, it occurred to me that I didn’t know you at all. I thought you’d hated teaching, but watching you in class made me see how well suited you are to it. I just . . .” 

“Thank you,” he said shortly after she trailed off.

“For what?” she asked, genuinely perplexed.

Shifting his body and wrapping her in his arms, he looked down at her and replied, “For saving me. For caring about me . . . For seeing me.” 

“Oh,” she whimpered. “You’re welcome.” She moved her hands to his chest.

After lying in bed, sweetly kissing and caressing each other for Merlin knew how many minutes, Severus finally wondered whether it was safe to make the trek through the Gryffindor Common Room and back to the dungeons. He didn’t want to leave her arms, but if they were going to time this, there was a definite window of opportunity that would be the most practical.

“What time is it?” he asked. She cast a Tempus. It was almost 4 a.m.

“Do I dare ask if we should check to see if your roommates are asleep?”

Peeking through the curtains, the only light in the room was from the moon, and the other beds had their curtains drawn tight. Determined that this would be the safest time to move, they both found and donned their discarded clothing tangled in the bedding.

“I really don’t think wandering the halls in sleepwear would be appropriate, regardless of the time. You’re a dab hand at transfiguration. Would you mind?”

Tilting her head to survey him, she pulled the flat sheet from her bed, changing the color to black and transfiguring him a dressing gown. Next, she took the pillow cases from her pillows and transfigured them into two dark slippers. 

“Dab hand or no, I don’t trust myself to accurately tailor and recreate all those buttons. At least this way you’re decent if you bump into Mr Filch or whomever is on patrol.”

“Indeed. This should suffice,” he said, pulling on the robe and tying the sash. 

“Come here. Your hair is a mess,” she giggled. Running her hands through his soft hair and gently working out the tangles, Severus was grateful he had showered before bed. Long days bending over cauldrons always made his hair greasy. He watched her intelligent eyes and expressive eyebrows as she bit her lip and combed through his tangles with deft fingers. He felt like a great ape being groomed by his mate. It was wonderful. 

“There! Good as new.” she said before he swept her up into his arms for a heated kiss. 

“You’re my hero . . . again,” he intoned deeply. “What would I do without you?”

“It was the least I could do,” she replied earnestly. “The first time because you saved us all. Over and over again.” Hermione lowered her voice to a near whisper. “The second time because you made me come so hard…twice.”

Grinning down at her, he drawled, “I’m at your service.”

“I _really_ don’t want you to leave yet.”

“And, I don’t want to leave yet, pet. But, I don’t think the future of our relationship or my employment would be improved upon by being caught sneaking out of your bed in the morning.”

“I know,” she said sadly. 

Quirking her curly head and looking up at him with a smile after finally registering what he had just said, she added, “You want to have a future relationship with me?”

“I’d be an idiot not to want that. We’ll need to be careful, though. At least until you graduate.”

“Well, lucky for me, my new boyfriend has the convenient ability to Apparate around the castle any time that he wishes. Provided, of course, he remembers his wand,” she teased. 

_“I was asleep!”_ he defended grumpily. “I don’t know how I should be expected to remember my wand when my subconscious Apparated me here without my conscious consent.”

“Mmmmm,” she replied. “And, just what, pray tell, were you dreaming of that had you Apparating into _my_ bed, Professor Snape?”

“I’ll give you three guesses,” he said, smirking and reaching down to grab her arse. 

“You can tell me later,” she giggled, slapping his hands away playfully. “For now, you’re right. We need to get you out of here while the halls are still empty.”

\- - - - - - -

Stepping out between her bed curtains, Hermione donned her own dressing gown and slippers before motioning him to follow her. They stalked silently down the hall and out into the Common Room, which was thankfully empty. Hermione whispered a warning about the stairs, which he ignored. Apparently, the stair trick didn’t apply to members of staff. If only whomever had set that little deterrent had known! 

Finally reaching the arched hollow of the portrait hole, Hermione swept a quick look behind her before pulling Severus to her side. 

“I wish you could stay,” she whispered.

“So do I. The castle will be waking up soon, though.”

“Well then, kiss me goodbye. I don’t know when I’ll be able to kiss you again. I need a good one to hold me over.”

Pulling her into his arms, he leaned down and she pushed up onto her tiptoes, their lips meeting in the space between. They both opened up at the same moment, swirling their tongues and pulling their bodies closer as the kiss deepened. She could feel Severus’ cock reviving itself for another round, and he pulled away from her. It wouldn’t do to be wandering the halls with a raging erection. 

“I _really_ must go,” he whispered.

Hermione nodded, and cracked open the portrait hole. Peeking around the corner she saw nobody on the landing or stairs, and was relieved to see The Fat Lady still sleeping soundly in her portrait. 

Reaching out her hand behind her, he clasped it and she pulled him out onto the landing. 

“Be safe,” she whispered.

“I will. Sleep well, Hermione,” he said quietly back to her, kissing her hand before turning and walking silently away. 

When he was out of sight, she closed the portrait hole and quietly made her way back to her bed. Removing her dressing gown and slippers, she straightened the disarrayed pillows and blanket and crawled back into bed. 

Closing the curtains and lying back, Hermione once again stared up at the canopy overhead and wondered if Severus had made it back to his rooms safely yet. She smiled remembering not only how good he was in bed, but how sweet and funny he had been to her. Peeling back the dark persona he had worn for so long, she felt as though she was seeing glimpses of the person he would have been had he not been conscripted into the hard life of a double spy for so long. Hermione liked happy, playful Severus.

She felt herself tearing up wishing he could have stayed. He’d made mention of them continuing this illicit romance, but would he have second thoughts once he had some time to think it over? Was this going to be a short-lived romance, or even a one-time thing? He couldn’t possibly want to keep sneaking around with her like this with his job at stake. She wasn’t worth it. 

Hermione was just starting to really work herself up, when she was startled by a sudden _POP_ of Apparition and a certain dark Potions Master appearing again in her bed. She stared at him in shock, tears still threatening to spill from her eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, choking back a sob. “I thought you were going back to your rooms?”

“I did,” he said. “But, once I had this I didn’t see any reason to stay. I can just Apparate back to my room in the morning.” Holding out his wand, he smirked at her before fluffing the pillow on his side of the bed, stowing his wand beneath it, and pulling her into his chest as he closed his eyes. 

“You’re sleeping here?” she asked, still in disbelief. 

“Mmmm.” he hummed. “Unless you’d rather I not.”

Laughing through her tears, she fisted his shirt and tightened her hold on him in reply. 

Severus took a deep breath and sighed a long sigh. “I’m fucking exhausted,” he whispered, holding her close. “Good night, Hermione.”

“Good night, Severus,” she smiled into his chest.

And finally . . . blissfully . . . Severus Snape drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


_\- The End -_

  



End file.
